Its Durarara Time!
by InsanePichi
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima finds himself in the strange land of OOO. Hardcore adventuring happens. Rated T for possible later chapters.


Its Durarara Time!

Shizuo Heiwajima… was in a fight… **again**.

"I'm not letting you get away again, flea!" yelled a very enraged Shizuo as he shoved a gang member out of his way. He proceeded to lift a nearby vending machine, with the full intent to finally evoke death upon that flea he hated so much.

Izaya Orihara… was getting away… **again**. Shizuo wasn't about to let him slip by so easily again. The blonde lifted the vending machine and hurled it into the air. "Die, flea!" he yelled. Watching the vending machine fly through the air, it seemed like it would finally lead to the death of Izaya. The blonde smiled to himself. It would take an impossible miracle for it not to hit the retreating flea.

But sure enough, an impossible miracle did happen.

A very long pink unicorn fell from the sky and crashed into the flying vending machine, causing it to collapse on the ground, not hitting Izaya. Shizuo stood there in awestruck disbelief. _...NO! That… that didn't just happen! It… I… What the hell? _thought a very confused Shizuo. All the dumbfounded blonde could do was watch as Izaya Orihara made his escape. As the rainbow unicorn got up and shook itself, the gang members that Shizuo was beating up laughed and ran off. Shizuo and the unicorn were the only ones standing there now.

"What the… WHAT THE HELL?" screamed a furious Shizuo as he approached the impossible creature. "How is that even possible?"

"Are you that Heiwajima guy?" asked the unicorn. The first thing Shizuo noticed was that it knew his name (Well part of it). The second thing he noticed is that it sounded like the voice of an old man. He looked at the unicorn and saw a box on its front that had a knob pointing to something that said "Old Man". This confused the blonde even more. He wondered if he should trust this impossible creature.

"Um… yes, I am Shizuo Heiwajima," he said. The unicorn nodded and flew towards the blonde. Shizuo was taken aback as it picked him up on its back and flew into the sky. "WAIT WHAT?" yelled Shizuo as the unicorn flew straight into the sky. The blonde grabbed on for his life; a fall from this high up could kill him. As the unicorn ascended into the heavens, Shizuo Heiwajima was being whisked away to a world he never knew existed.

Princess Bubblegum stood in her tower, gazing out at the entirety of the Candy Kingdom. There she stood, at the window, hands holding up her face as she looked off into the distance, hoping to see a tail or a rainbow, some sign that her precious Rainicorn was coming back soon. She anticipated Lady Rainicorn's return from the mission she had sent her on, to go find that man from the other world. Before she had sent Lady Rainicorn on her way, she put an old translator she had found from one of Finn and Jake's adventures on her; as she was sure the people in the other world probably wouldn't understand the pink creature. Then, in the next moment, there was a knock on her tower door. The pink princess turned around to look at the door.

"Please come in!" Princess Bubblegum called out to whoever knocked on the door. In seconds, the door was opened and in charged a familiar pair of adventurers: one boy and his dog.

"Ah, hello Finn and Jake!" greeted the princess to the adventurers.

"Hey Princess!" responded Finn. "Where's Lady Rainicorn?" asked Jake. "I even brought my viola!" The dog pulled out a small viola and started playing some notes on it. "Jake's on full circle with the viola today!" Finn exclaimed happily as he began doing a dance to the notes Jake was playing.

"Your viola playing is fantastic, Jake, but Lady Rainicorn isn't here at the moment," Princess Bubblegum said. When she said that, Jake immediately stopped playing and Finn ceased dancing. "Ah man!" yelled Jake as he put away his viola. "So, Princess, where exactly _is_ Lady Rainicorn right now?" asked Finn. "Well, I sent Lady Rainicorn to do something," said the Princess. "Like what?" asked Finn.

"We found another dimension a few days ago and today I sent Lady Rainicorn to go find someone from that dimension and bring him here. To see what they're like," she explained. "You aren't talking about Lumpy Space, are you?" asked Jake. "No no no, not at all," answered the Princess. "Its actually-" Princess Bubblegum didn't finish that sentence, because she had just caught a glimpse of Lady Rainicorn on the horizon. "And here she comes now!"


End file.
